The Hedge
by SullenBee
Summary: “Gimme yours…. I wanna return the favor.” Naruto sighed blissfully. The boys find a different way to entertain themselves while attending a wedding reception. Sasuke, Naruto and the Gang are Kishimoto's till I win the lottery! SXNXS


It was a cool summer night and everything was in full swing at Temari & Shikamaru's wedding. Everybody was in good spirits especially the newly weds who could be seen dancing slowly in the middle of the parquet floor. All of Konoha's shinobi who were not on active duty were invited and some could be seen dancing, drinking wine, laughing with friends and generally just having a good time. It was a day for celebration after all.

Ino Yamanaka who had attended as a bridesmaid was walking at a secluded area of the Nara forest where the reception was being held along with her best friend, Sakura Haruno. They were currently in search of a Porta Potty situated somewhere around the vicinity. They could still hear the faint sounds of the party so neither was worried **and** they were both kinoichis.

"Why did Yamato-Taichou have to arrange some of the hedges into labyrinths?" grumbled Sakura.

"Well I think it was a nice touch. C'mon I can see something blue-like that way." answered Ino who was squinting into the darkness.

They were about to turn right at a corner of a very tall hedge when they hard voices coming from the other side. Pausing to listen, the two hastily suppressed their chakras and concentrated on listening to the sounds coming from the other side.

"Ouch, that hurts!" said a very familiar voice that could only belong to Naruto Uzumaki, resident loud mouth and number 1 knucklehead ninja of Konoha.

"Hn. Don't be a baby and suck it up, Dobe." replied a deeper voice that belonged to Sasuke Uchiha, former avenger and nukenin now ANBU and personal bodyguard of The Rokudaime of Konoha.

Ino's blond eyebrows rose in question to Sakura who merely shrugged and pulled Ino's hand as a signal that they should keep going. They were about to turn the hedge when a whine reached their ears.

"Sasuke it's swollen" Naruto said tearfully.

"Not my fault… you were the one who wanted to do it"

A pair of green eyes and blue eyes rounded simultaneously as the two women looked at each other. Sakura was about to open her mouth when Ino's fingers hurriedly clapped it shut.

'Shhhh…' the blod woman softly whispered.

"Just shut up and do your thing, Sasuke. I just want some relief!" came Naruto's voice.

Sakura's eyes were now as big as saucers while Ino was silently shaking in mirth. Never in all the years that they had known the blond would they ever guess that he was an exhibitionist. And Sasuke!

Well, the Uchiha had been gone for 6 years only returning to Konoha a few months shy of his 20th birthday. Nothing much had changed about him. He was still stoic, cold and abrupt even after he had disposed of Madara Uchiha and the rest of the Akatsuki with Naruto's help.

He had voluntarily returned to the village with an almost dead Naruto in his arms. He spent the next 18 months of his life in house arrest and another 6 months doing D and C rank missions as a genin. Upon turning Chuunin, Sasuke was beseeched with marriage proposals from women left and right who wanted to restart the Uchiha clan with him.

It was during this time that news even more astounding and amazing than the one of his defection to Orochimaru and later Akatsuki stunned the whole of Konoha speechless. Apparently, he and Naruto had been dating for the last 6 months. Not only that, they were currently in the process of looking for an apartment together.

News that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were gay; well gay for each other, spread like wildfire among the women (and men!) and shinobi of Konoha. Their friends had initially viewed the relationship as strange but seeing how Naruto had chased after Sasuke all those years, they finally understood that the deep connection between the two friends had made the romance inevitable.

The villagers were dismayed. The last Uchiha admitting he was gay shattered their hopes for the Sharingan, but as Sasuke proved his worth battle after battle, mission after mission they finally realized that maybe a Sharingan heir wouldn't be needed after all.

And now three years after they publicly admitted their relationship, the two were currently at Temari and Shikamaru's reception doing-- whatever it was that they were doing behind the ledge!

Soft moans of pleasure could be heard and Naruto's soft husky voice reached the two hiding women.

"Shift around will yah and try to find that….. ah…" Naruto groaned.

More moans and groans followed and soon the two women were blushing furiously. Sakura was making hand signals that they should go but Ino held on to her hand, blue eyes twinkling.

"Gimme yours…. I wanna return the favor." Naruto sighed blissfully.

"Im fine Dobe, but I expect payment when we reach home."

They could feel Sasuke's smirk at that statement. His deep sexy voice made Sakura swallow as she imagined Sasuke's **currency** when it was time to collect.

"Aww, come on… just give it to me already… it must be hurting like hell right now" came the whine-moan combo from Naruto.

"Hn…"

They could hear a soft rustling and both women instantly imagined Sasuke taking off his black Tux jacket or maybe the matching black dress pants that he had worn.

"I don't understand how yours could be bigger than mine when were the same height." moaned the blond.

"You're an idiot!" Sasuke said with a soft sigh of his own. "What does height have anything to do with it? And for the record I'm taller than you, Dobe.

"N-Not!"

As the two continued their activities, the two women had become rooted to the spot. Erotic images of the two going at it were currently titillating their brains and reducing it to mush.

"C'mon Sasuke! I wanna feel it more…. Harder!" came Naruto's husky command.

"Hn. Stop talking and do me properly. You're not holding up your end of the bargain, Dobe."

How Sasuke could maintain a cool voice despite the slight moans coming from him were beyond Sakura and Ino. They both had their hands pressed to their mouths as if in attempt to hide their own moans and groans that threatened to escape their lips. Sakura was pink in the face and sweating faintly as she imagined the hot images in her mind. Ino wasn't faring well either as she had her eyes tightly closed and was panting softly into her hand.

"Lift it up higher Dobe, I wanna get this part of you…." commanded Sasuke a tad shakily.

"OH FUCK YES! I love it when you do that baby!" screamed Naruto.

Even louder groans and an occasional grunt could be heard from Naruto and then….

"Oh god…yeah…that's it baby! Fuck you're so good….. Almost….ha ha….THERE!"

And then there was blessed silence. The party sounds that had faded in the background suddenly became audible again. The air smelled lightly of pine and forest. Crickets could be heard nearby and the two lovers smiled contentedly at each other.

Naruto scooted to Sasuke's end of the bench which had been placed all around the clearing of the Nara forest for guests who wanted to rest or enjoy a private moment. He and Sasuke had just come back that noon from a 3 week S-rank mission from Suna, attended a two hour debriefing with Kakashi-sensei for a status report and **then** attended Shikamaru and Temari's wedding although both were very tired.

Sasuke patted his lap and watched smiling as Naruto made himself comfortable. The blond had circled his arms around his neck and was looking down at him with love and tenderness.

"Thanks, Sasuke. My feet were killing me." he said sincerely. "That was the best foot massage! EVER!" he declared.

He bent down and his lips captured Sasuke's in a tender kiss. Sasuke tangled his fingers in the blond mass of hair and traced Naruto's lower lip with a pink tongue causing the other male to sigh and then smile against his lips.

"Happy to oblige. I knew you needed it." Sasuke replied.

"I'm making it up to you when we get home." he said as he winked wickedly at the Uchiha.

"I take it, your going to give me a real massage then?" Sasuke asked as he waggled his eyebrows at the massage part of Naruto's sentence.

"Happy to oblige. I know we **both** need it!" the blond teased easily.

Sasuke chucked and then motioned for Naruto to stand up. "Let's get your blond ass out of here then, because my muscles are beginning to tense up." he teased back. "I'll look for your shoes; you try to see if you can wake Sakura and Ino up."

"Huh?"

"Sakura and Ino were listening to us behind that hedge there. Try to see if you can wake them, Dobe." came the sarcastic reply.

Naruto shook his head and went to the hedge. Since their private interlude was now done and they were to be seen in public again, Sasuke was now back in Uchiha mode which is also synonymous with cold, abrasive, rude and controlled. But he didn't mind because he got to see the real Sasuke every time they were alone, which suited him just fine.

He raised his blond eyebrows as he found Sakura and Ino in a tangled mass of dresses, limbs and hair. Both women had collapsed on the ground with funny expressions on their faces. Rolling his eyes he turned his head as he heard his lover approach.

"Let's make a detour and find Chouji and Lee after we say goodnight to Temari, Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei. Do you think they're drunk?" the blond asked gesturing to the two kunoichi.

"That's Rokudaime Hokage-sama to you, Dobe. And I don't care about Sakura and Ino." Sasuke said in monotone. He held out Naruto's shoes which the blond tucked to the back of his pants.

"What??? My foot is still swollen!" he whined in answer to Sasuke's raised eyebrows.

Naruto sighed. "Come on. Let's go get Chouji and Lee."

"Hn…"

And the two walked hurriedly back to the reception not because they wanted to find Chouji and Lee but in anticipation of what is to come….


End file.
